


Fiebre de hierro

by ArbreAurati



Category: No Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArbreAurati/pseuds/ArbreAurati
Summary: En el este del viejo continente una enfermedad afecta a un grupo especifico de personas. Borrador de que es y como afecta ndeah.





	Fiebre de hierro

**Author's Note:**

> que escribiaaa lo escribi con el celu y siento que es una berga y q puede mejorar xq lo voy a reescribir pero queria poner todos los sintomas asi tenia algo mas visual also queria agregar lo de el primer registro pero como q queda re colgado asi q ignorenlo dps lo desarrollo dou  
> also se llaman asi xq justeli este reino esta basado en inglaterra medieval q se yo

[Cuando se registro el primer caso de Fiebre De Hierro en la historia de Irania los Dragones de Piedra aun gobernaban las montañas, es mas, había sido la misma sobrina del rey Jacob II la afligida. Sino hubiera sido por la insistencia del rey en hallar una cura y que la infectada poseía sangre real la enfermedad hubiera quedado en las sombras por otro siglo. No podían permitir que se sepa, uno de los reinos mas imponentes del oeste afectado por semejante condición.]

Comienza con un pequeño malestar, generalmente en el lado izquierdo del torso. Pasando los días el dolor empieza hundirse en los huesos. Como el hierro de las armerías, el afectado comienza a sentir una pesada sensación en el cuerpo, como si su sangre se volviera espesa. Finalmente, cuando la sensación de asfixia se instala en el pecho, la temperatura empieza a elevarse. Lo que empieza como una simple fiebre se vuelve un infierno. Algunos infectados sostienen que pueden oirá su propia sangre hervir dentro de sus cabezas, lamentablemente, no son de fiar ya que la fiebre esta acompañada de delirios. 

La piel del individuo empieza a tomar tonalidades carmesí, a veces hasta naranjas. Se cree que el calor interno es lo que lleva a los individuos a desesperarse, deben ser restringidos para que no opten por arrancarse su propia piel buscando alivio. 

En cuanto a alguna clase de cura, aun no ha sido encontrada. Se desconoce el origen de la condición y la manera de contagio. Muchos creen que no es una enfermedad, sino una maldición por parte de los isleños. Venganza por haber alimentado la guerra entre ellos y el reino de J'astari forjando armas para el enemigo. Mientras que el hecho de que no todos los habitantes de Irania se hayan contagiado es un pequeño regalo, ya que Irania también proveía a los isleños con armas. Un mensaje. Una muestra del poder que los isleños poseen. Un recordatorio de que si van a equipar a la muerte en busca de beneficio propio, habrá consecuencias.


End file.
